


Ars longa, vita brevis est

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Gen, Musicians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине и Кисе готовятся к экзамену, на котором им предстоит исполнить сочинение для фортепиано в четыре руки. Вот только из-за постоянных конфликтов и препираний они никак не могут достигнуть взаимопонимания, столь необходимого для достойного выступления. На помощь им приходит семпай со старших курсов – Ниджимура, который соглашается проконтролировать их совместное занятие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ars longa, vita brevis est

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод названия с латинского – «искусство вечно, жизнь коротка». Вдохновлена фантазией f-moll для фортепиано в 4 руки, op. 103 Шуберта.

Ниджимура был зол. Очень зол. Все его тело находилось в напряжении, а особенно руки, которыми он держал за шкирку двух своих подопечных. Аомине в правой руке, Кисе – в левой. Оба были растрепаны и взлохмачены, то и дело пытались дотянуться друг до друга, чтобы продолжить драку, начатую еще десять минут назад. Попасть по цели в подвешенном над землей состоянии было крайне затруднительным и бесполезным занятием, в процессе которого они только смешно трепыхались, нелепо махая кулаками, и только сильнее злили семпая, до которого им не было никакого дела.

\- Отпусти, я хочу врезать этому придурку прямо по его смазливой роже! – рычал Аомине, сверкая глазами и толкаясь.

\- Не вмешивайся, Ниджимура-семпай! – хрипло вторил ему Кисе, молотя руками по воздуху. Воротник, упершийся в горло, душил его, поэтому ему постоянно приходилось отвлекаться на то, чтобы избавиться от железной хватки старшего товарища, державшего его за пиджак. В результате эпилептических телодвижений ему удалось наполовину выскользнуть из пиджака и опуститься на ноги, и теперь он вертелся в нем как юла, наплевав на порванные пуговицы и треснувшую по швам одежду.

\- А ну быстро заткнулись, оба! – взревел Ниджимура, мощно встряхивая парней, от чего Аомине больно прикусил губу и со стоном прижал ладонь к лицу, а Кисе все-таки свалился на пол, оказавшись в крайне неловкой позе. Его пиджак так и остался в руке Ниджимуры, беспомощно раскинув рукава и пристыжено загнув лацканы. – Что вы тут, двое, устроили?! Где, по-вашему, вы находитесь? Это Академия Искусств, а не Бедлам!

\- Скажи это тому тупому гангуро! – вскинулся Кисе, по-прежнему копошась на полу. – Он…он!! – Кисе задохнулся от возмущения и, в невозможности подыскать нужное слово, надорванным голосом выкрикнул: – Он ужасен!

\- Завались, манекенщик! – огрызнулся Аомине, бросая развязанный галстук на пол. – Тебе до меня еще сто лет пахать! 

\- Лучше бы термины выучил, идиот! – Кисе принял сидячее положение и сжал кулаки. – Там написано «allegro molto moderrato»! В меру бодро, понимаешь? А ты как играл? Ты долбил по клавишам, заглушая меня! Разве это аллегро? Это даже аппоссионато назвать трудно! Ты играл по-варварски!

\- Мне не нужно знать термины, я отлично играю и без них! 

\- Ты играл в неправильном темпе, самоуверенный дурак!

\- Я буду играть в том темпе, в котором захочу, понял, идиот?!

\- Скажи это Перайе, и он повертит у виска!

\- Ну держись, придурок! – исчерпав все аргументы, Аомине набросился на Кисе, схватив его горло двумя руками.

\- Я велел вам заткнуться, вы что, не слышали?!

Распетушившиеся парни синхронно перевели взгляд на семпая. Ниджимура засучивал рукава и угрожающе смотрел тяжелым взглядом исподлобья. 

Все курсы на фортепианном отделении знали, что это значит. Если они сейчас же не возьмут себя в руки, прольется кровь.

Кисе и Аомине переглянулись. Обменявшись многозначительными взглядами, Аомине убрал руки с шеи Кисе и поднял их вверх, показывая, что не собирается его душить. Отдышавшись, Кисе кое-как поднялся на ноги и начал спешно приводить в порядок растрепавшуюся макушку, Аомине, последовав его примеру, стал поправлять сбившуюся одежду.

\- Подумать только, – возмутился Ниджимура, садясь на стул перед провинившимися кохаями, покаянно опустившими головы. – Вы уже второкурсники, а чуть что – бросаетесь в драку, как сопливые мальчишки. Черт знает, что такое!

Кохаи насупились и молчали. Ниджимура покосился на клочки бумаги, разбросанные по всему классу. Подобрав более крупный кусок, он покрутил его перед глазами и строго спросил:

\- Это еще что такое?

\- Аомине-чи… – пискнул Кисе, состроив несчастную рожицу. – Аомине-чи порвал мою нотную тетрадь. В ней была партитура, которую я сам переписывал и прорабатывал с начала семестра. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? – шлепнув обрывок листа на колено Аомине, Ниджимура жестко посмотрел на него, сдвинув брови. Кисе тихонько шмыгал и выглядел так, будто бы вот-вот расплачется.

\- Он меня выбесил, – коротко ответил Аомине, слизнув кровь на прикушенной губе. Он даже отвернул лицо в другую сторону от Кисе, показывая свое презрение.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Кисе нервно смаргивал слезы, а Аомине сидел, надувшись. Ниджимура тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой, чувствуя, что если все так и продолжится, далеко он с ними не уедет. 

Касамацу ворвался в кабинет, в котором обычно занимался Ниджимура, в прямом смысле притащив их за руку. Вопросы отпали сами собой – Касамацу был в бешенстве, и любое неосторожное слово могло повлечь за собой необратимые последствия. 

Ниджимура слышал, что эти двое были чрезвычайно талантливы, и их даже называли гениями, но партнерами они были такими ужасными, что их преподаватель сдался и перестал принимать участие в их занятиях, и примерно с месяц назад они пришли к Касамацу с просьбой помочь попрактиковаться. Вот, в общем-то, чем все закончилось.

А закончилось все провалом.

Ниджимура вздохнул еще тяжелее, перебирая свои темные волосы. М-да, попались ему ученички. Как вообще вышло, что они играют вместе? Ниджимура был старше на два курса и опыта у него было больше, да и в своей параллели он считался лучшим студентом. Но если даже Касамацу оказался бессильным, то надежды у них нет. Остался только Ниджимура. Ну кто им еще поможет, как не семпай?..

\- Садитесь за инструмент, – обреченно произнес Ниджимура, нехотя поднялся со стула и взял с крышки одного из роялей громадных размеров веер, конечно же, заметив, как пугливо покосились на него кохаи. – Что вы исполняете? 

\- Фантазия фа-минор в четыре руки, опус 103, – сделал одолжение и назвал произведение Аомине, увлеченно изучая собственные ботинки.

\- Шуберт? – вскинул брови Ниджимура. – Ого. Уверены, что уже доросли?

\- А ты сомневаешься? – Кисе уже успокоился и уже сидел за роялем, щелкая пюпитром. – Касамацу-семпай говорил, если мы оба постараемся, – он намеренно сделал ударение на слово «оба», - то у нас будут все шансы взять первый приз на итоговом конкурсе. А так мы даже выступить достойно не сможем.

\- Ага, если бы только кое-кто не был таким тупым и не пытался бы копировать Рихтера, то вышло бы лучше, - не упустил своей возможности вставить свои пять йен Аомине.

\- Если бы ты слушал внимательнее, Аомине-чи, ты бы знал, что я не копирую его, когда не исполняю Рахманинова.

\- Но это не мешает тебе быть идиотским подражателем.

\- Ах, ты… 

\- Тишина!

Кисе вскочил с места, но замер на полушаге, передумав бросаться на партнера с кулаками, стоило ему увидеть сжавшуюся на веере руку семпая. 

\- Слушайте меня, – сказал Ниджимура, поставив руки в боки. – Будете продолжать ругаться, и я заставлю вас пойти в деканат и написать заявление на отчисление. Более того, – он сощурил глаза, сурово глядя на второкурсников, – я прослежу, чтобы оно было подписано, и вам вернули документы. Только после этого я сам провожу вас на улицу. И ворота Академии закроются за вами навсегда. Поняли?

Аомине сглотнул так, что это было слышно, а Кисе живо закивал головой, по-школярски выпрямив спину. У них были все основания верить, что семпай не шутил. Ниджимуру злить не стоит – это знали все. Знали так же хорошо, как и то, что он незаменим, когда нужно попрактиковаться.

\- Ну, начинайте, – сказал Ниджимура, скрещивая руки на груди. Кисе смущенно посмотрел на него через плечо и замялся.

\- У тебя нет нот, семпай? 

\- Возьми мои, – опередил Ниджимуру Аомине, и переставил тетрадь на пюпитр Кисе с таким видом, будто оказывает великую честь.

\- Спасибо, Аомине-чи, – язвительно ответил Кисе и показал ему язык. Аомине сделал вид, что не заметил, разминая кисти рук. 

Поскольку Аомине вступал первым, Кисе устроил ему маленькую месть, неожиданно начав играть гаммы, как только тот занес руки над инструментом. От этого Аомине вжал пальцы в произвольные клавиши, и получилась ужасная клякса. Ниджимура поморщился. Хмыкнув, он поставил стул в пространство между роялями, чтобы напоминать своим видом о недавней угрозе. 

Кисе уставился на Аомине с торжествующей улыбкой. 

\- Уверен, что сможешь играть на память?

\- Не важно. Никто не будет придираться к моему переложению.

\- Ты еще похвастайся, что тебе не нужно посещать практики, чтобы быть способным играть в четыре руки, – усмехнулся Ниджимура, глядя в уверенные глаза Аомине. Тот пожал плечами, поставил ногу на педаль и сосредоточился. 

Аомине мог отыграть целый концерт для фортепиано с оркестром, один раз внимательно прочитав партитуру, если понадобится. Такие гении как он рождались раз в десятилетие. Про Кисе же ходили слухи, что он поступил на музыкальный факультет, восхищаясь его игрой, даже не зная нотной грамоты, как следует. Но он развивался с такой чудовищной быстротой, успев за несколько недель восстановить пробел по сольфеджио, и умел играть не хуже студентов, которые занимались музыкой с раннего детства. Их часто видели вместе – они учились на одном потоке и жили в одной комнате в общежитии. И то, что они всегда ругались, было странным, ведь Кисе постоянно выпрашивал у Аомине уроки мастерства, во время которых они, вроде бы, уже должны были подружиться. В общем, интересная была парочка.

Начав исполнять сочинение Шуберта, парни переменились. Ниджимура видел, как посерьезнели их лица, и на них появилось какое-то особенное выражение. Если до этого разъяренные Кисэ и Аомине были готовы убить друг друга, то теперь ссора будто бы уже была позабыта. Наблюдая за ними, Ниджимура понимал, что на самом деле они внимательно слушают друг друга и мелодия звучит ладно. Их конфликты скорей были вызваны тем, что оба обладали сильными личностями и уже имели собственный стиль исполнения, так непохожий друг на друга. Имевший побочную партию Аомине играл, пожалуй, слишком громко, даже грубовато, так что ведущая партия Кисе терялась за этими сильными аккордами. Зато в тех тактах, где партии делились, как бы вступая в разговор, Кисе по настойчивости не уступал. Мелодия и была тем хороша, что партии в ней перекликались, и Ниджимуре она виделась в образе двух беседующих голосов, которые спорят, доказывают друг другу свою правоту, потом соглашаются, шутят, местами даже кокетливо заигрывают друг с другом, затем снова спорят, и снова успокаиваются, чтобы начать все сначала. Прелесть музыкального произведения была в её гармоничности – несмотря на такую противоречивость воображаемых Ниджимурой голосов. Выбор произведения был идеальным – она действительно подходила этим двоим. В игре они просто сливались в одно.

Кисе ошибался. Его игра все еще была несовершенной, пальцы мазали по клавишам, получалось фальшиво, но Ниджимура был на сто процентов уверен, что сыграй он то же дважды – и прежних ошибок он бы уже не повторил. Впрочем, у него была возможность проверить, правду ли говорят о его таланте, и действительно ли с каждым новым разом у него получается все лучше. Прислушавшись, Ниджимура подумал, что было в технике Кисе что-то знакомое. Перебрав в голове известных пианистов, которые до этого исполняли сто третий опус, Ниджимура вспомнил, что Кисе сказал ранее. Аомине уколол его, что он подражает другим музыкантам. «Он взял за основу исполнение Перайи и Лупу», – решил Ниджимура, представив, как парень часами прослушивал запись и делал пометки в партитуре. Техника Лупу была значительно усовершенствована – а это был огромный труд. Здесь требовалось не столько изучение нотного текста, сколько большое количество тренировки. Что ж, старания Кисе не занимать – с его способностями у него есть все шансы догнать Аомине, а может даже перегнать. Если, конечно, Аомине не одумается, и не начнет относиться к практике серьезнее.

\- Сколько часов в день ты проводишь за роялем? – остановив игру, спросил Ниджимура у Кисе. 

Тот задумался, возвел глаза к потолку, загибая пальцы, и ответил:

\- Ну, если в среднем… по три-четыре. В выходные, или когда я не работаю, бывает и по пять.

\- Неплохо, – похвалил Ниджимура. Сам он занимался по часа полтора – на большее его не хватало. 

\- И кто из нас выпендрежник, – отозвался Аомине, играя аккорды. – Вся общага жалуется на тебя, твоих фанаток и твои музицирования до трех ночи. А еще мне надоело дотаскивать тебя до кровати с первого этажа. 

\- Аомине-чи! – Кисе покраснел и с опаской посмотрел на Ниджимуру. 

\- Ты распустился, – сказал он, указывая пальцем на Аомине. – Твоя игра чересчур индивидуальна. Ты исполняешь свою партию, будто бы это классический этюд, а не фантазия в четыре руки. Нужно практиковаться, чтобы научиться подстраиваться под партнера. А еще поработай над оттенками. Ты делаешь крещендо там, где тебе заблагорассудится. Импровизация импровизацией, но следовать тексту необходимо.

\- Вот видишь! – присоединился Кисе. – Касамацу-семпай не зря говорил, что ты играешь эгоистично.

\- Да понял я! – гавкнул на Кисе Аомине. – Просто игра в ансамбле не для меня.

\- Аомине-чи поклонник Шопена, – неожиданно брякнул Кисе. – Его Ноктюрн номер два великолепен!

\- Это тот, ми-бемоль? – он напел главную тему. – Забавно.

«Но ведь эта мелодия такая нежная», – удивился про себя Ниджимура. Аомине, играющий девятый опус Шопена представлялся с трудом. Было легче представить, как его пальцы извлекают из инструмента что-то быстрое, дикое, стремительное, вроде «Бури» Бетховена. Правда, Ниджимура удивлялся недолго. Все-таки любимых композиторов пианисты исполняют с особенным старанием.

\- «La plus que lente» Дебюсси тебе тоже очень нравится, – заметил Аомине с какой-то необычной для него улыбкой. Ниджимура вовремя поймал челюсть. 

\- Если уж твои руки способны на что-то настолько чувственное, смягчить свою технику тебе не составит труда, – сказал он. – Давайте еще раз, с того места, где начинается первая реприза.

Они начали вместе, даже не посмотрев друг на друга. Что-то снова поменялось. Ниджимура прикрыл глаза, и постарался понять, что именно добавилось. Их игра стала более… эмоциональной? Стало больше чувств, причем чувств горячих, болезненных. Теперь голоса стали перекликаться более яростно, даже страстно. В общем рисунке мелодии сильно выделялись линии Аомине. Все еще слишком резкие и кричащие. Похоже, что Кисе, сам того не зная, уступал ему главную партию, хотя до этого подобной мягкости за ним не наблюдалось.

Ниджимура открыл глаза и встал со стула. Встав у Аомине за спиной, он положил руки ему на плечи и ощутил, как они напряжены. Аомине стало неудобно – игра требовала от исполнителя участия не только рук, но и всего тела. Он убрал руки с клавиш, поднял голову, и получилось так, что Ниджимура перевернулся в его глазах верх ногами, как перевернулся весь остальной мир.

Кисе продолжал играть. Мелодия полилась более свободно, стаккато стали более отрывистыми, обозначилась партия левой руки, которую не было слышно из-за Аомине. Ниджимура похлопал по его плечам, заставляя его расслабить их, и задумчиво выпятил губу, слушая мелодию. 

\- Остановись, – сказал он Кисе и тот послушался. – Аомине, сыграй что-нибудь. 

\- Что? – не понял он. – Зачем?

\- Я сказал, сыграй, – пальцы сжались на плечах, и Аомине скривился. 

\- Что сыграть-то?

\- Что угодно. 

Прицокнув, он встряхнул руками, сбрасывая напряжение, сделал глубокий вздох, и принялся играть, подскакивая на каждом ударном тоне. Он выбрал концерт Грига с оркестром, тот самый, начало которого знает каждый. Остановив Аомине на вступлении, Ниджимура оставил в покое его плечи и отошел.

\- По-прежнему независимо, – подумав, сказал он. Сев рядом с Кисе, он положил руки на клавиатуру и принялся читать партитуру. Кисе отодвинулся, чтобы дать ему свободу, но Ниджимура поймал его за рукав. – Погоди, Кисе. Аомине, начни с шестнадцатого такта. 

\- Будто я помню, где шестнадцатый такт, – проворчал он и наиграл пару аккордов на память и, не услышав замечаний со стороны Ниджимуры, пошел более уверенно. 

Ниджимура взял партию правой руки, сыграл с десяток тактов и хлопнул в ладоши. 

\- Не понимаю, – сказал он Кисе. – Как ты вообще можешь с ним играть? 

Кисе растеряно поморгал, наклонив голову на бок. 

\- Ты должен играть более жестко, – объяснил он ему. - Техника Аомине нацелена на сольное исполнение. Слышал, как он играл Грига? Ты должен играть свою партию так, как играл он. Понимаешь? Потому что побочная партия оттеняет ведущую. Не скажу, что это плохо, но на умеренных моментах это режет слух. 

\- Хорошо, Ниджимура-семпай, - кивнул Кисе, и посмотрел куда-то за его спину. Встретившись глазами с Аомине, он наградил его решительным взглядом.

Занятие продолжалось. Ниджимура расхаживал по классу, подпевая мелодии и делая замечания. Иногда он даже начинал пританцовывать. Пару раз Аомине с Кисе получили линейкой по рукам, и их затылки все же познакомились с гигантским веером семпая, которым он орудовал, когда ему сильно что-то не нравилось. 

\- Вы заметили, какое торжественно-размеренное в этом сочинении вступление? – рассуждал Ниджимура, войдя во вкус. – Далее идет тревожная перемычка к основной части, и начинается мое любимое – борьба двух начал. Вы должны играть так, будто в этой игре вы решаете что-то важное. Вы следуете друг за другом, бежите, один из вас спотыкается, и другой вырывается вперед… но неизменно, неизбежно, вы возвращаетесь друг другу, и тот, кто ушел вперед помогает подняться споткнувшемуся… но снисхождение победителя унижает, и упавший не принимает помощь, а поднимается сам. И снова – нога в ногу, рядом, вместе, как примирившиеся враги…

Если бы Ниджимура не отвернулся, продолжая вдохновенно бормотать о приходящих в голову образах, то он бы увидел, как Кисе и Аомине улыбаются друг другу, не отрываясь от игры. Они занимались больше двух часов и у обоих от напряжения взмокли спины, но годы тренировок делали свое, и усталость не чувствовалась, по крайней мере пока – они были увлечены, увлечены своей игрой и друг другом, и глаза у них горели. Во время исполнения приходилось выкладываться, полностью отдаваться игре, и тело было в игре, и мысли были в игре – все сейчас замыкалось на игре. Кисе глубоко дышал, сдувая длинные пряди, падавшие на лицо, а Аомине даже кончик языка высунул от старания. 

За окном уже темнело, когда они в последний раз исполнили все произведение от начала до конца. Все трое были так вымотаны, что не осталось больше сил ни ругаться, ни спорить. Ниджимура был как никогда доволен, все не прекращая давать указания и советы. 

\- Продолжим в том же духе, и вы будете готовы к итоговому испытанию, - гордо произнес он. – Я скажу Касамацу, чтобы он не волновался. Извинитесь перед ним за свое безобразное поведение. И знайте, что отлынивать от занятий я вам не дам.

\- Да, Ниджимура-семпай, – хором ответили Аомине и Кисе, медленно собирая ноты в сумки. 

Они выглядели уставшими и удовлетворенными. Ниджимура ухмыльнулся, закрывая за собой дверь и подумал, что в непростых отношениях этих двоих есть что-то возвышенное. Все дело в том, что они были очень разными. Эта непохожесть помогала им развиваться, они постоянно что-то черпали из совместных занятий на рояле. Не могли друг другу уступить, и гнались друг за другом, бежали наперегонки. Два талантливых человека, объединившихся между собой – страшная сила. Ниджимура был уверен, что у них большое будущее. Нужно только немного помочь им понять друг друга и не дать рассориться.


End file.
